


Brynne Rao and the End of Time (Discontinued)

by Hinnypercabeth12



Category: Pandava Series - Roshani Chokshi
Genre: Other, Role Swap, aru shah and the end of time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinnypercabeth12/pseuds/Hinnypercabeth12
Summary: Brynne Rao lives with her uncles and has lived a nice life. Sorta. Brynne is half asura so she is bullied for it but when she and her uncles are visiting the Museum of Ancient Indian Art and Culture, the tour guide was saying that the weird looking lamp was cursed and if anyone lit it, it would unlock The Sleeper. Brynne sees some of the kids that bullies her and dares her to light the lamp. She does and boy what a big mistake. She then meets a pigeon and her new soul sister and they along with Aiden have to go on a quest to stop The Sleeper from waking Lord Shiva, so he can end the world.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

For all Brynne knew, she was half-asura, and lived with her uncles since her mother completely abandoned her. Her uncles said it was because she was too young and not ready to be a mother, and she still wasn't ready. So to prove that she was great she had a photo album of all the things she accomplished.

"Brynne? Wake up!" Her uncle Gunky cheerfully said. Brynne was still in her bed. "Five more minutes māmayya." (I searched what uncle in telegu)

"Brynne dear, you're going be late for your The Otherworld classes."

"Fine." Brynne groaned and got up to change.

As she went downstairs, her uncles were waiting for her.

"Ready?" Asked her uncle Funky.

"Yep."

"Good." As they arrived, Brynne saw Aiden already there waiting for her.

"Bye uncles! Hi Aiden!" Aiden turned and waved.

"Hi Brynne!" Aiden said as he took more photos.

"How many photos have you taken Aiden?" Brynne asked with a laugh.

"None of your business Brynne."

"Well we got to get to class."

"Hey, well you look at that, the half-asura is here!" Brynne signed to see one of the class bullies.

For reasons unknown to Brynne, she was bullied just because she was half-asura. When the powerful sage had cursed the gods so the gods need Amrita. But they needed the asura as help, in exchange for there help, the asuras said that they will also drink some of the Amrita. The gods agreed, but back down on it. They got one of the gods to transform into a beautiful lady so she can distract the asura so the gods can take the Amrita without them noticing. It worked and it outraged the asura. Some of the asura are still waging wars against the gods.

"Leave Brynne alone." Aiden said defending her.

"Honestly Aiden, when are going get tired of defending her?" Sneered one of them.

"Aiden it's fine, let's just get to class." Brynne said dragging Aiden.

"You running Rao? What a cowardly thing to do." Said one of the bullies before everyone started laughing at her. Brynne gritted her teeth, she will show them, someday that not all asura are bad, honestly her tons of great grandfather was a asura and he built the Palace of Illusions for the five Pandava brothers. Couldn't she get some admiration too?


	2. I Dare You

"Brynne! It's time to wake up!" Said her uncle Funky cheerfully.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." Brynne said as her stomach growled.

"Why are we waking up this early?" Brynne asked.

"Well, we are going to visit a museum." Her Uncle Funky said.

"What's the museum called?" Brynne asked as she went down the stairs of the penthouse.

"The Museum of Indian Art and Culture." Uncle Gunky said.

"What's for breakfast Uncle Gunky?"

"Let's see, lasagna, waffles, homemade yogurt, toast, granola and poached eggs." Her Uncle Gunky replied.

Brynne grinned.

As she ate her breakfast she was thinking about what the museum would have. Would it really show Indian Art and Culture or was it like a click bait or something.

"Uncle Funky,"

"Yeah Brynne?"

"Is the museum really going have Indian Art and Culture?"

"I am 100% sure it will Brynne, don't worry."

As soon as she finished her breakfast her Uncle Gunky came and said. "Get ready, cause we're going now visit a museum!" As he took the plates and put them in the sink.

"Aren't you going clean the dishes Gunky?" Asked Funky.

"I will, just after we come back from the museum."

"Alright. Come on Brynne, let's get in the car." Brynne followed her uncle to the car and immediately went to claim shotgun.

"I call shotgun!" Brynne announced triumphantly.

"Aww man."her Uncle Gunky said playfully as he did a pout which made Brynne laugh and her Uncle Funky, soon the car was full of laughter.

As they arrive at the museum, Brynne saw the sign.

Welcome to the Museum of Indian Art and Culture!

Brynne looked through the window, and saw some people there too. "You coming Brynne?" Her Uncle Gunky asked shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, coming." Brynne replied as she opened the car door. As they went inside they waited in a line to get visitor stickers. As they got in front of the line the lady sitting behind the desk greeted them and there was a girl that looked like she was twelve years old.

"Hello! I'm Sherrilyn,"

"Hello, I'm Gunky and this is Funky and this is our niece Brynne." Brynne saw the girl tried not to laugh as she heard her uncles names. She would have scowled but she couldn't honestly blame her, when Brynne had introduced her uncles to Aiden, Aiden had too attempted not to laugh.

"Aru could you give them the visitors stickers and can you point out the exhibits and give them a tour along with your tour group?"

"Sure thing Sherrilyn!" The girl, Aru said. She got the visitor stickers and gave three stickers to them.

"Alright, follow me." The girl, Aru said as she walked to a group waiting. They followed her.

Brynne then got a closer look at her. Aru was wearing a crisp scarlet vest with three honeybee buttons.

"Alright, hello I will be your tour guide for today. My name is Aru Shah and first let me give you a reminder, do not touch anything and do not pat the stone elephant right over there." She pointed at it and they turned to see the stone elephant have a Do Not Touch sign.

"Alright and over there are bathrooms for you to use." She said pointing to the bathrooms that are beside her.

"Alright now follow me." And she starting walking down a corridor and everyone in their group followed her. As they walked the corridor, Brynne saw some of her bullies there too. She hoped they didn't notice her. Please don't notice me, please, please-

Annnnnnd they noticed her.

Rats.

"Hey look it's the half-asura." Whispered one of them.

"Shhhhh, there are mortals in this group."

"Oh, right."

"This is the Hall of the Gods." Aru announce as they went into a hall. The hall was full of statues of Hindu gods and goddesses and for some strange reason, there was a lamp all alone down at the far end.

Brynne missed the first part of her explanation but rejoined as she pointed out some of the statues names.

"The one wielding the lightning bolt is Lord Indra, god of lightning and the king of the gods. That one is Lord Krishna, he is famous for aiding the hero Arjuna." As she explained it, it really got her attention that she knew so much. As they went closer to the end one of her bullies said. "what's that lamp for?"

Aru looked at the lamp. "The lamp is called a diya. And it's name is the Diya of Bharata."

Brynne tried to remember where she heard of it. "It is believed that the Lamp of Bharata once resided once resided in the temple of Koo-Rook-Shet-ra."

One of the tourists raise his hand. "What's that?"

"The temple of Kurekshetra is the site of the Mahabharata War."

"The what war?" Asked another tourist.

"The Mahabharata is one of two ancient poems. It was written in Sanskrit, an ancient Indic language that is no longer spoken." Aru paused for effect. "The Mahabharata tells the story of a civil war between the Pandava brothers and their one hundred cousins. Legend says that lighting the Lamp of Bharata awakens the Sleeper, a demon who will summon Lord Shiva, the fearsome Lord of Destruction, who will dance upon the world and bring an end to Time."

That's where she heard it, but how can a mortal museum have something like that?

"Alright moving on." Aru said as she went to the next exhibit, most of the tourist including her Uncles followed her. But her classmates stayed behind.

"That lamp isn't probably real."

"Yeah, it's gotta be a fake."

"How can you be sure it's a fake?" Brynne asked.

They turned to look at her. "Well to see if it's not a fake, I dare you to light it."

"What?!" Sputtered Brynne.

"That's right, show that your not a coward."

"I'm not a coward."

"Then do it." Brynne looked at them and said "Fine!" She marched over to the glass case and lifted it. Immediately red laser beams appeared. She heard their breath hitched.

Brynne knew that she had to be careful. One piece of hair touched it then the police will come. She saw a pad and quickly just typed up a random number, surprising she was correct and the beams disappeared.

She turned to see the two girls look shell shocked.

"How?" Demanded one girl. Brynne shrugged, she just felt some sort of connection in her brain that told her the password.

"I don't have a lighter." Brynne said.

"I do." Said the other girl giving it to her. Brynne took the lighter and turned it on, the tiny flame appearing. She walked closer to the lamp and she swear she heard a voice from the lamp.

Aru?

Brynne was confused, Aru was in the other exhibit. She ignored the voice and went closer to light it and she kept hearing the voice.

Brynne......Brynne........

How did the voice know her name? Did he read her mind? She tried not to think about, as soon as she lit the lamp, she was reminded of how deep sea predators would attract their prey with a glowing orb. Once the prey dared to swim to it, the predator would snatch it up with huge gaping jaws. That was how the lamp felt.

Then light exploded behind Brynne's eyes. A shadow unfurled from the lamp, it's spine arching and reaching. It made a horrible sound-was that laughter? Brynne wasn't sure. Brynne stumbled back as the shadow thing limped out of the lamp. Panic dig into her bones. She tried to blow out the lit candle but the flame wouldn't budge. Slowly the shadow grew into a nightmare. It was tall and spidery, horned and danced and furred.

"Oh, Brynne, Brynne, Brynne.... what have you done?"


End file.
